un repas animé R
by MoonSorrow123
Summary: ou la rencontre entre un typhon, un lapin, un ouragan et une "victime" 8D


Bonjour bonjour tous ^^, ceci est ma première fanfiction junjou j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi cela m'a plu de le rédiger pour vous ^^

Mais pourquoi ce crétin avait ça ? Il ne trouvait pas qu'il avait assez de travail comme ça à gérer cet idiot qui le harcelait dès qu'il bougeait le petit doigt et à lui faire manger ? Il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche en invitant des inconnus à diner et en le prévenant… deux heures à l'avance. Oui décidément Usagi l'insupportait vraiment, il se montrait bizarre et passait son temps à le mettre dans l'embarras. Un peu comme si le matin en se levant, il cherchait tous les moyens possibles d'y parvenir en un temps record. Il devait exceller en la matière parce que pendant qu'il cuisinait typiquement chinois ce dernier frémissait tellement de rage qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de bouger le bras pour faire revenir les légumes qu'il cuisait. Et puis, l'écrivain avait catégoriquement refusé de lui dire les noms des personnes qui venaient ce soir. Cela le mettait encore plus sous tension. Il avait vérifié une bonne vingtaine de fois que tout était à sa place et que rien n'avait été dérangé mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Il avait même pris la peine de mettre un panneau « keep out » sur la porte de la chambre contenant les nounours. Il savait que le danger de mourir étouffé sous la quantité astronomique d'oursons en peluche était réel pour l'avoir lui-même testé. Ceci dit, il avait l'habitude de retenir sa respiration avec les étreintes passionnées qu'il « subissait ». Il se rabroua mentalement de penser à de telles insanités alors que les nouilles qu'il avait préparé tantôt attendaient toujours qu'on y ajoute les légumes. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes et il portait toujours un t-shirt trop large pour lui et un jean déchiré. Il fallait vraiment qu'il active pour aller se changer. A quoi ressemblerait-il à accueillir les gens ainsi ?

De son côté, le pauvre Akihiko s'ennuyait profondément devant son clavier. Il venait tout juste de finir un paragraphe de son nouveau boys love. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique un jour pourquoi cela s'écrivait nettement plus facilement et rapidement que ses autres romans. De quoi rendre Aizawa totalement folle. Depuis le temps, il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas faire une dépression nerveuse à le supporter lui qui ne respectait jamais ses délais, encore plus depuis qu'il avait trouvé de quoi l'inspirer en Misaki… au sens propre du terme. Il eut un sourire à la pensée de son jeune amant qui se croyait encore hétérosexuel alors qu'il était plus qu'évident aux réponses de son corps qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de tendance. D'ailleurs, écrire toute cette histoire l'avait quelque peu émoustillé. Ce n'était jamais sans conséquence de faire vivre ses fantasmes au travers de ses ouvrages. Après, il avait souvent une furieuse envie de se retrouver de nouveau sa muse pour ne pas perdre la main lorsqu'il écrivait. Bien sûr ce prétexte était plus que fallacieux mais que voulez-vous quand on aime on trouve tous les prétextes - et à son sens c'était plus que normal-de vouloir toucher l'autre. Il se dirigeait donc déjà vers l'objet de sa convoitise ses yeux presque violets brillants d'une lueur un peu malsaine. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'heure. Dans ces cas-là, il aurait put être midi ou minuit que rien ne l'aurait arrêté. Même les suppliques du protagoniste pour qu'il se stoppe restait sans réponse. Il s'était approché vicieusement et subrepticement du jeune frère de Takahiro pour l'enserrer par la taille pendant qu'il s'approchait de son oreille pour dire qu'il avait besoin de se recharger, immédiatement. Le « arrête » qui était devenue une routine s'ensuivit d'un « lâche-moi ». L'auteur à succès ne faisait plus attention à cela depuis bien longtemps. Curieusement lui tout ce qu'il entendait était « continue » ou parfois des termes plus crus selon son humeur.

Le garçon aux yeux verts n'offrait que bien peu de résistance du moins aux yeux de l'auteur dont la force de Misaki semblait insignifiante. Disons que c'était une habitude chez lui de le dire mais de toute manière, le blond gagnait toujours. C'était à se demander pourquoi il luttait d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, le temps pressait. Il ne lui restait à présent que 15 minutes pour aller se changer. Il avait du mal à rester logiquement alors qu'une main curieuse s'aventurait sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse tandis que l'autre attrapait son menton pour l'embrasser avidement. Comment résister alors que c'était tout simplement si bon ? Il poussa un petit gémissement presque entièrement étouffé par le contact de leurs lèvres. Il ne tentait même plus de le repousser, il avouait sa défaite bien gentiment bien qu'il continuait à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il n'aimait pas le séduisant blond. Il finit par réussir à regarder sa montre … 10 minutes. D'un geste il tenta de le garder à distance. D'une phrase de le raisonner…

Je…heu les invités vont arriver et je ne suis pas prêt ?

Il aurait dut se douter que cela ne marcherait pas mais bon on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé. Aussi ne fut-il que moyennement surpris par la réaction de ce dernier qui se contenta de l'allonger sur le sol pendant qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers suaves. Sa main s'aventura sur sa fermeture éclair pour commencer à la déboutonner. Le brun remuait inconsciemment des hanches pour l'aider à l'enlever. Si seulement il savait que son corps agissait indépendamment de son esprit. Peut être qu'un jour il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il aimait et qu'il lui sauterait littéralement dessus. En attendant, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Il se retrouva avec son pantalon sur les cuisses quand soudain on sonna à la porte. L'homme fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais l'étudiant profita de cet instant pour se lever et se détourner vers sa chambre pour aller mettre une tenue plus adéquate. Ce baka d'usagi trouverait tout de même comment on ouvre une porte sans lui. Il enfila donc un tshirt vert émeraude qui s'accordait avec ses yeux et un jean noir très simple. Il redescendit ensuite les marches pour manquer de s'étouffer en remarquant qu'il connaissait une des personnes présentes. Il faillit avoir une attaque et commençait déjà à essayer de battre en retraite mais trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui à cet instant.

L'une d'entre elle ouvrit plus rondement les siens en reconnaissant quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

Le petit frère de Takahiro, c'est lui ?

Hiroki, car c'était bien lui se serait évanoui sur place s'il n'avait pas eut un peu de décence. Quoi ! Ce gamin qui était une perle selon la rumeur publique était cette personne qui dormait à moitié pendant ses cours et qu'il n'entendait jamais participé. De plus, ses devoirs se révélaient particulièrement moyen. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait envoyé des craies ou des livres lorsqu'il le voyait pencher de la tête pour s'en dormir. Il aurait peut être su qu'il était la victime de son ami qu'il l'aurait laissé tranquille le pauvre mais voilà il l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas que tous les soirs où presque le lord anglais se faufilait comme un voleur dans la chambre du garçon pour profiter de lui. Il n'aurait pu s'en douter et ne s'en doutait toujours pas. Il ne connaissait de l'histoire que ce que l'évasif écrivain qui lui servait d'ami lui avait raconté. En somme, il hébergeait un membre de la famille de son « précieux Takahiro ». Qu'il avait put détester ce nom à une époque. Parfois encore, il l'énervait alors qu'à présent il avait son typhon personnel pour dévaster entièrement ce qu'il était. Il l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur se moquant éperdument de l'avis des autres. En réponse, l'écrivain hocha de la tête pendant que Misaki grognait un « Kamijou le démon » qui n'échappa pas à Nowaki qui eut un petit rire. Evidemment, il était le seul à trouver Hiro-san adorable quand il s'énervait, comme il disait. Bredouillant un peu devant celui qui le traumatisait depuis le début de l'année, il serra la main aux deux personnes présentes.

Rapidement tous prirent place. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la personne qui accompagnait son professeur semblait broyer du noir dès que ce dernier parlait plus de cinq minutes avec son ami d'enfance. Le garçon essayait de comprendre tant bien que mal. Ce fut plus fort que lui il adressa la parole à Nowaki.

Excusez-moi mais vous savez Usagi-san ne va rien lui faire à Kamijou le dém… heu à Kamijou-san. Il est juste son ami

L'autre le regardait avec un air un peu triste mais il s'était adouci en parlant à ce jeune garçon dont il trouvait l'expression touchante à cet instant. Il se souciait vraiment de ce que l'autre pouvait penser. Il trouva néanmoins qu'il avait raison. Pendant qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, il eut la curieuse sensation de l'avoir déjà croisé. C'était fugace mais c'était bien là. De son côté, le jeune étudiant harcelé de toutes parts pensait exactement la même chose et puis cela lui ferait au moins un moyen de détourner la conversation. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens préoccupés. Toujours le cœur sur la main, il rendait toujours service à tous.

Dites, j'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand…

Le médecin ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir cette sensation. Il remarqua soudain dans un coin de la pièce un bouquet de roses rouges et cela agit comme une sorte d'effet Proust.

Oh je sais, tu avais acheté un bouquet comme celui-là pour ta petite amie il me semble. J'étais fleuriste à mi-temps avant.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, parce qu'au mot petite amie la tête d'Usagi avait violemment tourné vers lui pour le dévisager de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il rougissait à vue d'œil. Cette rougeur s'accentua lorsque le plus innocemment du monde l'homme demanda plus de détails sur le bouquet. C'est avec exactitude que l'ex-fleuriste lui répondit exactement ce qu'il avait écrit sur la carte pour sa petite amie. Misaki baissait obstinément les yeux et il aurait aimé se cacher six pieds sous terre ou dans un trou de souris. Il ne devinait que trop bien le sourire vainqueur que devait avoir son colocataire à cet instant précis. Il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque Usami Akihiko, sorti majeur de sa promotion dans une célèbre école de droit et le plus jeune vainqueur du prix Naomori répondit avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Ce bouquet m'était destiné, on en apprend tous les jours ~.

En proférant ses mots, il posa sa main discrètement sur la cuisse de la tomate qui lui servait de voisin de table qui le repoussa promptement. Hiroki et Nowaki de leur côté essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre. Ce fut cependant le professeur de littérature le plus prompt à réaliser. Il contempla avec intensité son ancien amour qui se contenta de lui répondre avec un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ainsi donc il avait tout à fait compris de quoi il retournait. C'est un écrivain jubilant qui reprit sa conversation sur son dernier manuscrit avec un démon perplexe pendant que Nowaki tentait de faire partir la gène du garçon. Il commença alors à lui raconter un peu sa vie à l'hôpital avec les enfants. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, l'autre reprit des couleurs normales et commença même à reprendre l'usage de la parole. Ils se mirent bientôt à papoter comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils rigolaient assez souvent et un véritable échange s'était crée entre eux malgré leur différence d'âge. Au moment où le professeur et l'écrivain réalisèrent qu'on ne leur portait plus du tout d'intérêt, ils parlaient d'ailleurs de recettes de cuisine et d'entretien. Ils menaient une sorte de conversation de parfaite petite femme d'intérieur. Les deux autres commencèrent presque simultanément à ne pas apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. D'ailleurs leurs regards se faisaient noirs sur leurs compagnons respectifs qui les ignoraient superbement. Aucun des deux ne percevait la tension qui émanait maintenant de manière presque palpable des deux hommes. Nonchalamment, ils continuaient à parler chiffon et couture.

Les deux jaloux n'étaient pas amis pour rien. Sur ce point là, ils se ressemblaient, imaginant les tortures que chacun pourrait infliger à son partenaire. Bien sûr, on restait dans le domaine de l'abstrait mais croyez-moi, leurs esprits étaient particulièrement fertiles. Pour Kamijou, cela ne fut pas dur de trouver exactement ce qu'il pourrait faire la réponse venait d'elle-même : il se voyait avec bonheur en train de lapider l'important à coup de Guerre et Paix de Tolstoï ou encore du rouge et noir de Stendhal. Il pourrait tenter de l'assommer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué et puis après il prendrait une pause et reprendrait de plus bel, même s'il devait lui provoquer un traumatisme cérébral. Ha non, sans le traumatisme sinon il irait à l'hôpital et se retrouverait de nouveau en contact avec Son Nowaki. Oui c'était exactement ce dont il rêvait. Ce serait parfait.

De son côté, l'esprit romanesque de la célébrité tournait à plein régime : il se voyait déjà avec sa future victime attachée à une roue pendant qu'il lui lancerait des couteaux de toutes tailles dessus pour qu'il arrête de rire comme cela. Dès qu'on approchait de trop près sa propriété (il était évident que tout ce qui était sous son toit lui appartenait) il avait envie d'électrocuter la personne. Il pensa un moment quelle chance avait certains personnages de dessins animés de pouvoir le faire vraiment. Reprenant son délire sadique, il s'imagina lui lancer les lames affutées dont le but n'étant évidemment pas de le rater. Il faillit lâcher un petit rire sardonique mais se retint par on ne sait quel miracle.

La soirée avançait tranquillement. De son côté, l'étudiant de la section économie se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé une personne équilibrée et normale à qui il pouvait parler tranquillement sans le risque de se prendre une craie ou de se retrouver dans des positions que la morale interdisait de décrire. Il lui semblait particulièrement sain celui-ci. Enfin, il sortait tout de même avec son cauchemar personnel mais en dehors de cela rien d'horrible à signaler. Il fut vraiment ravi lorsqu'amenant le plat de résistance et le servant son nouvel ami ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ce qu'il venait de concocter. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent qu'on lui fasse des compliments sur ce qu'il faisait. Non pas que ce n'était pas délectable, loin de là en général c'était particulièrement savoureux mais il savait d'avance ce que son logeur aurait répondu. Une image de ce dernier se matérialisa en lui. Il se voyait demander à Akihiko s'il aimait ce qu'il cuisinait et lui répondant qu'il préférait de loin le dévorer tout cru. Il frissonna à cette horrible sensation. Cette mièvrerie et cette perversité sous-jacente le perturbait plus que prévu. De toute manière, l'être tout entier le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le professeur à la fois adorable et terrible ruminait de sombres pensées. Son petit ami ne lui avait jamais dit que ce qu'il cuisinait était bon. Même s'il ne cuisinait jamais il pouvait tout de même lui dire qu'il devait cuisiner bien. C'est en réalisant la stupidité de sa logique qu'il se frappa mentalement, se rabrouant de penser aussi puérilement face à cela. Il devenait vraiment bizarre dès qu'on parlait de son médecin à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à être rationnel et ça l'énervait encore plus. De son côté, l'homme de vingt-six ans tournait en ridicule intérieurement la phrase de l'autre. Il était persuadé que son petit protégé aurait mille fois plus apprécié -à son humble avis- d'entendre les compliments que lui avaient à formuler sur son adorable petit c.. hum enfin bref il s'égarait là. Il devait trouver un moyen de les faire partir plutôt parce que sinon le machin grand et long qui accompagnait son ami d'enfance allait avoir besoin d'une ambulance illico presto. Pour fois que ce ne serait pas lui le médecin… Au moins cela le changerait. Hiroki pensait exactement la même chose. Cette soirée lui avait paru bien trop étrange. En fait, il aurait beaucoup apprécié d'être doté d'une mémoire sélective et d'effacer minutieusement tout ce qui concernait ce soir.

Finalement vint le moment du dessert qui fut vite expédié par les deux agités de la soirée qui se disait qu'il ne renouvellerait jamais mais jamais l'expérience. Ils notaient mentalement qu'il ne devait plus les remettre en présence. Les adieux se firent dans une bonne humeur relative. Disons qu'il y avait 50% de bonne humeur et 50 % d'humeur plus morose. En partant, ils se firent tout de même un signe de main.

Sur le chemin du retour de Hiroki et Nowaki

Il est mignon le petit Hiro-san, non ? Il me fait penser à un petit dont je m'occupe, aussi gentil et candide.

….

Hiro-san ?

…

Le garçon tourna la tête pour le voir avec cette moue énervée qui le rendait si attachant. Il s'approcha donc de ce dernier, déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Tu es jaloux ?

Mais non !

De toute manière, tu n'as pas de raison rajouta-t-il en jouant avec son lobe d'oreille. Et je te montrerais pourquoi lorsqu'on sera rentré à la maison~.

Devant la rougeur de son professeur chérie, il sut qu'une fois de plus, il avait gagné la partie. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas résister dès que le médecin devenait plus tactile avec lui (NB : Oh oui, sois tactile avec moi Nowakiiiii =3).

Dans l'appartement de Misaki et Akihiko. ~ Warning Yaoi ~

_(Vous entrez dans la zone lemon yaoi, ne lisez pas si vous êtes homopho.. mais qu'est-ce que je raconte si vous lisez une fanfiction junjou je suis sûre que c'est ça que vous attendiez ~)_

Accoudé contre la porte, le regard étrangement trouble, Akihiko regardait sa victime favorite, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier tentait déjà de battre en retraite discrètement. Pourtant sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva dans les airs se débattant comme un pauvre diable sans le moindre effet sur le responsable qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers les marches. Sans savoir comment, il fut lancé sans ménagement sur le lit pendant que l'autre s'asseyait sur ses hanches attrapant de ses mains les poignets graciles du jeune homme. Comme toujours ce dernier hurlait et se débattait comme il le pouvait mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsque la voix grave et rauque de son partenaire se fit entendre.

Tu n'as pas le droit de rire comme ça avec d'autres gens.

Hein ? répondit-il avec le plus d'éloquence du monde. (NB : J'aurais bien vu un « gné » XD)

Usagi se penchait pour capturer ses lèvres fiévreusement. Misaki rendu docile par son incapacité à bouger et par l'incompréhension que provoquait en lui la phrase de l'autre, Akihiko abandonna ses poignets pour pouvoir passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt et l'enlever promptement, venant y déposer des baisers avec application.

Tu es à moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je t'interdis de fricoter avec d'autres garçons.

Dans un gémissement lascif, le garçon eut une révélation. Toute la soirée, il s'était consacré principalement au petit ami de Kamijou et n'avait donc pas vraiment fait attention à l'écrivain. Connaissant son côté orgueilleux et enfantin qui a besoin d'attention cela s'énonçait clairement. Il recommença à réagir lorsque mue par une force inconnue il parvint à le repousser de ses mains. Ces dernières sur son torse il essayait de reprendre son fil de pensée. Tout était encore embrouillé et son cœur qui battait déjà plus vite que nécessaire ne l'aidait certainement pas à retrouver ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je fricotais pas avec Nowaki ! Je suis même pas gay d'abord !

Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur de colère si habituelle et qui ne faisait qu'amuser davantage l'homme. Il devait vraiment arrêter de le séduire involontairement comme ça. Toujours assis sur lui, il attendait que l'autre ait finit de vitupérer pour continuer. Il ne l'écoutait même pas d'ailleurs, ne percevant que des mots furtifs comme « possessif » ou encore « pervers qui avait détruit son innocence » Apparemment, il essayait à la fois de prouver par A+B son orientation tout en le rendant cause de tout ça. Dans son esprit à lui, il avait juste ouvert de nouveaux horizons au jeune homme dans plusieurs sens. Toujours était-il qu'il se réveilla un peu mieux pour remarquer la rougeur naissante au coin des joues de son têtu de petit ami - nul doute que malgré l'avis de l'autre intéressé il l'était bel et bien - qu'il reconnecta ses oreilles et son cerveau.

Tu es un crétin.

Il commença alors à marmonner sa pensée, un plus fort qu'il n'aurait dut d'ailleurs :

Comprends que c'est sa perversité qui me rend comme ça.

Cela aurait parut limite vexant dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre mais dans celle du garçon cela se traduisait plutôt par « il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet quand tu me touches ». Ce qui fit rire Akihiko doucement, vraiment ce petit ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait en lui. Il ne voyait à quel point ce qu'il disait avait de l'influence sur ce qu'il vivait intérieurement. D'ailleurs cela se voyait même dans ce qu'il écrivait et la rapidité que certains ouvrages prenaient à se finir au détriment d'autres. N'y tenant plus, l'homme se précipita sur ses lèvres avant même que la personne non homosexuelle de la pièce n'ait le temps de le repousser. Il s'approcha ensuite de son oreille en lançant doucement « Je savais que je te faisais frémir mais pas que j'étais le seul ~ ». Comme il le supputait, son brun d'étudiant bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles qui furent bien vite étouffés sous la promptitude du talentueux romancier qui reprenaient ses assauts. Avec une célérité étonnante et presque sans qu'il se rende compte de rien, la « victime » consentante (tout le monde sait qu'il proteste pour la forme voyons x) ) se retrouva torse nu pendant que l'écrivain montrait qu'il n'avait pas que du talent pour romancer les actes sexuels. Il s'attarda sur la peau blanche et veloutée la caressant du bout des lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la dernière barrière qui précisait à Misaki qu'il devait résister céda. Entraîné dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, il ne contrôlait plus rien même pas le son de ses gémissements qui auraient dérangés les voisins sans la parfaite insonorisation du lieu. La chemise et la cravate du presque trentenaire avaient volés plus loin, suivies de près par le pantalon du garçon dont le seul rempart restait ce caleçon blanc. Trop excité pour attendre trop longtemps et se perdre en préliminaires, il lécha avec l'indécence qui le caractérisait le bord du vêtement avant d'inciter le garçon à lever son bassin pour qu'il puisse se placer et retirer cette chose ennuyeuse et superflue. Il fit glisser son propre pantalon le long de ses cuisses pendant que ses mains jouaient avec la virilité de l'autre, l'effleurant pour finalement le prendre en main. Il arracha un soupir à la personne qui occupait en permanence ses pensées. D'une main habile il retira son propre boxer. Voulant taquiner un peu le garçon, il commença des va-et-vient plus rythmé alors qu'il ne l'approchait pas plus. Il connaissait suffisamment ses réactions pour se douter qu'un petit bruit manifestant son mécontentement se ferait bientôt entendre. Il voulait absolument le percevoir avant de continuer. Cela le grisait d'avoir un contrôle sur l'autre alors qu'il se perdait lui-même.

Ce bruit vint finalement, sous la forme d'un « humpft » à peine perceptible mais pour lui c'était plus que suffisant. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il se mettait lui-même à rude épreuve, Misaki était si mignon ! Tout en s'insinuant en lui, il contemplait avec amour et adoration ces grands yeux verts qui brillaient sous le coup de la douleur et du plaisir conjugué. Il observait ses lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes qu'il vint cueillir en accentuant son coup de bassin en même temps. Il s'approcha à son oreille et murmura une fois son prénom. Il fut satisfait de la réaction. Comme toujours ce dernier réagit en ayant un frisson qui secoua son corps entier. L'homme était attentif au moindre des mouvements et des sensations de l'autre pendant l'acte. Ainsi, il pouvait réagir de la meilleure façon. L'étudiant à peine sorti de l'adolescence s'agrippa aux draps sous une accélération qu'il n'avait pas prévu, il ferma en même temps les yeux avant de se souvenir que son partenaire détestait cela. Il se força donc malgré ce mélange de sensations qui le chamboulaient à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui lui paraissait vraiment embarrassant. Il prenait sur lui pour contenter Usagi-san. La danse commençait à durer depuis un moment et il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour se libérer dans un soupir rauque. Restant collé un moment à lui, il roula sur le côté le serrant dans ses bras avec cette possessivité qui le caractérisait. Un « je t'aime » fut prononcé mais il resta sans réponse, le garçon dormant déjà.

Le lendemain.

Un téléphone qui sonne, une voix ensommeillée qui décroche.

Allo ?

Misaki-kun, c'est toi ?

Bonjour Nowa… Usagi-san ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Mais c'est pas une raison pour raccrocher au nez des gens comme ça ! Tu es un vraiment un abruti !

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se battre verbalement que d'un baiser langoureux l'autre le fit faire. Avec sa constitution chétive, il tenta de la repousser mais cela ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, d'ici quelques secondes il aurait abandonné même cette idée. Lorsqu'il se retrouva par terre, il sut que c'était chose faite.

Une heure plus tard.

Misaki, souffla Akihiko.

Hum ?

C'est toi le plus bête rajouta-t-il en mordant son oreille. Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois ~.

BONUS A VENIR. ~

Le bonus ne viendra que si je me rends compte que vous avez bien aimé ^^ mais comment puis-je le deviner me direz-vous ? AIs-je des antennes magiques ? non ._. Suis-je méga trop forte ? oui mais ça ne me permet pas de savoir ._.

Et bien il vous suffit de laisser un petit commentaire ~


End file.
